Mynock
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Mī-nŏk | indeling = Nonintelligent | classificatie = Siliconbased Mineral | subsoorten = Verschillende | lengte = +/- 1,60 meter; 1,25 meter (vleugelspanning) | gewicht = 8 kilogram | leeftijd = | voeding = Omnivoor (energie) | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Ord Mynock ? | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = Roon Fondor Hoth Asteroid Field e.a. | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Chewbacca vuurt op een Mynock Mynocks waren bizarre Siliconbased levensvormen die in vacuüm konden overleven en over het algemeen als vervelende parasieten werden beschouwd door ruimtereizigers. Fysiologie Mynocks waren Siliconbased levensvormen die in het vacuüm van de ruimte konden leven. Mynocks konden echter ook in de atmosfeer van planeten doordringen indien er zich niet te veel helium bevond. Helium deed het lichaam van Mynocks immers opzwellen. Er bestonden verschillende soorten Mynocks maar meestal hadden ze vleugels, een staart, twee achterpoten en een kop. De mond van veel Mynocks was een zuignap waardoor ze zich voedden. Hun leerachtige huid ving deeltjes op die werden uitgestraald in de ruimte. Mynocks hadden slechts enkele organen. Eens ze voldoende energie hadden verzameld, zweefden Mynocks mee met de ruimtestromingen waardoor ze konden landen op een asteroïde. Ze hechtten zich vast aan de asteroïde met hun zuignap waarbij ze energie en mineralen opzogen. Wanneer een Mynock voldoende energie had opgezogen, splitste het dier in twee. Mynocks waren erg territoriaal ingesteld en ze migreerden alleen maar in groepjes kleiner dan tien. Mynocks konden aanvallen in groep wanneer ze zich bedreigd voelden of werden aangevallen. Men vermoedde daarom dat Mynocks wel degelijk communiceerden. Aangezien ze in het vacuüm leefden, kon dit niet gebeuren via geluid maar vermoedelijk via feromonen. In de atmosfeer maakten Mynocks een luid, scherp lawaai. Leven thumb|left|250px|Mynocks Geleerden geloofden dat de Mynock oorspronkelijk evolueerde nabij Ord Mynock. Daarna migreerden ze naar tal van planeten en regio’s zoals Fondor, Roon en het Hoth Asteroid Field. Mynocks waren voortdurend op zoek naar energiehaarden in de ruimte. Hun favoriete omgeving was uiteraard een astroïdenveld. Mynocks werden als een gevaar beschouwd door ruimtereizigers omdat ze zich vaak als parasieten vasthechtten aan een schip. De dieren knaagden er aan de krachtkabels of aan ionpoorten. Dit had tot gevolg dat er zelfs gaten konden komen in het schip met alle desastreuze gevolgen van dien. Er bestonden talloze rapporten van verdwenen schepen die werden geïnfecteerd door Mynocks. Wanneer deze dieren een ruimtedok naderden, werd er alarm geslagen aangezien een troep Mynocks voor enorme economische schade konden zorgen als er ruimteschepen aanwezig waren in deze dokken. Hierdoor kregen Mynocks een kwalijke reputatie. De uitspraak Mynock Muffins betekende zoveel als "een heleboel leugens". Sommige Mynocks migreerden naar andere gebieden tijdens een bepaalde periode van het jaar. Onder andere Roon was gekend om de jaarlijkse Mynock migratie die de lucht van de planeet verduisterde. Mynocks waren de voornaamste prooien van de Space Slug en Exogorths. Merkwaardig was dat enorme Space Slugs de Myncks opaten maar dat de wezens zich eerst nog voedden in de Space Slug alvorens ze helemaal werden verteerd. Ze voedden zich in het lichaam met de aders van de enorme beesten en sporadisch met het voedsel dat het dier verorberde. Hierdoor hielden veel ruimtehavens zelfs een Space Slug in voorraad om deze in te zetten tegen Mynocks. Recent ontstond er een sport genaamd Mynock Puffing. In deze sport wandelde men in de ruimte en schoot men heliumballen naar Mynocks die hierdoor opzwollen en zelfs explodeerden. Het legaliseren van deze sport stuitte op verzet van de gokwereld en de Free Spacers Guild Lobby. Mynock Puffing was immers een perfecte kans om een gokje te wagen. De Twi'lek keuken kende een gerecht genaamd Mynock Coronet City. Op Ardennia hielden de Ardennians mynock barbecues. Variaties In het universum bestonden verschillende variaties van Mynocks. Zo bestonden er Mynocks met twee monden, waarvan er één op de borst van het beest zat. De mond van de Mynock was dan bezaaid met tanden. Andere Mynock variaties waren de Vynock, de Salt Mynock en de Chorsskian. Geschiedenis Toen de Millennium Falcon na de Battle of Hoth verzeild raakte in het lichaam van een enorme Space Slug werd de crew naar buiten gelokt door Mynocks die aan de Power Cables aan het knagen waren. Zowel Leia Organa als C-3PO hadden de beesten al opgemerkt. Toen Chewbacca naar de Mynocks schoot met zijn Bowcaster begon de asteroïde plotseling te daveren. Han Solo realiseerde zich dat er iets niet klopte en besloot meteen om te vertrekken. Achter de Schermen *Ralph McQuarrie was grotendeels verantwoordelijk voor het ontwerp van de Mynock. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Solo - vermelding Bron *Mynock in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Nonsentients category:Siliconbased Lifeforms